dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Galactic Golem (Earth-One)
| Weight = 948 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Made of Stellar Mass | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Agent of Destruction | Education = | Origin = Artificial life-form created by Lex Luthor to destroy Superman | PlaceOfBirth = Space | Creators = Len Wein; Curt Swan | First = Superman Vol 1 248 | Last = Superman Vol 1 258 | HistoryText = In one of his many schemes to destroy Superman, Lex Luthor decided to create an artificial entity powerful enough to crush the Man of Steel with physical might. Inspired by the Hebrew legend of the Golem, Luthor forged a golem of his very own by collecting matter from the heart of the universe, molding it into a humanoid form, and giving it life and consciousness. Dubbing his creation the Galactic Golem, Luthor realized that the Golem had an instinctive need to consume hyperstellar energy and determined that it would pursue and destroy anything imbued with it in order to fulfill this desire. Using this discovery to his advantage, Luthor blasted Superman with hyperstellar energy from afar, setting the Golem on the path towards the Man of Steel's obliteration. Due to being powered by every star in the night sky, including red ones that would sap Superman's strength, whereas Superman only derived his power from the Sun, the Galactic Golem proved to be more than a match for Superman. However, Superman noticed that the galaxy-like marking on the Golem's head might be a weak spot and struck it, causing Earth's entire population, save for Luthor and the Golem themselves, to disappear. For a brief time, Luthor believed that he destroyed the human race. Just as the Golem broke into Luthor's lab to feed on the energies in Lex's hyperstellar cannon, Superman returned to grapple with the creature, and Luthor fired his cannon's entire energy supply into outer space to keep it permanently at bay. It was then revealed that Superman realized that a massive explosion might occur if he struck the Golem's "weak spot" and so used the unique radiation emissions of the Golem's body to intensify his own vibrational frequency at the same moment he threw his punch, sending everyone else on Earth except for Luthor, who was protected in his lab by a force field, and the Golem into a parallel universe. However, Superman missed the Golem's forehead marking due to being blinded by its luminescence, sending him for a short time into the other universe until he managed to bring the Earth's populace back to where they belong. For a time after this, the Galactic Golem wandered aimlessly through space, his threat to Earth neutralized. During this time, the Golem would become inert due to a dearth of his preferred energy source and was eventually retrieved by aliens whilst encased in a layer of space debris. The aliens freed the encrusted Golem, in the process chiseling some of his features to make him more human in appearance, and restored him to sentient life with an energy infusion. The Golem, now inexplicably possessed of greater intelligence than before, repaid his saviors by ransacking their facilities in search of more hyperstellar energy. Fortunately, the aliens reacted quickly enough to the creature's threat by doing the same as Lex Luthor had in the past and firing a stream of energy into a cluster of meteoroids. After another extended period of hurtling through space, the Galactic Golem returned to Earth when the meteorites crash-landed on the planet. Shortly after finishing his feast on the cosmic radiance of the meteorites, which involved a break-in at a S.T.A.R. Labs building, the Golem proceeded to seek out Superman again for annihilation, possibly to consume traces of hyperstellar energy in his body but more likely just out of vengeful spite. The Galactic Golem entered into a battle with Superman that took them to the Fortress of Solitude and Earth's Magnetic North Pole. Upon tricking the Golem into releasing its entire internal supply of hyperstellar energy, Superman coated the creature in molten iron and nickel, causing the Golem to be immobilized by the Earth's magnetic field. Unable to reach another energy source, the Golem went back to being inert. | Powers = * : Even at base power levels, the Galactic Golem's strength was orders of magnitude greater than Superman's. * : The Galactic Golem's durability was as impressive as his physical power, even at base power levels. He withstood Superman's "most powerful blow" without even wincing. * * : The Galactic Golem could project bolts of interstellar force from his appendages or infuse objects with this force in order to melt them down into molten, energy-packed projectiles. While Superman appeared to be capable of shrugging the Golem's energy attacks off at lower power levels, they had a very visible and painful effect on Superman as the Golem's energy levels continued to increase over time. * | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : The Galactic Golem depended on the absorption of hyperstellar energy extracted from the center of the cosmos to maintain his continued existence. To the end of obtaining it, the Golem would lumber inexorably towards any available source of it, offhandedly smashing anything and anyone who would stand in his way. Without a supply of interstellar energy to animate him, the Golem would revert to his original state, a lifeless collection of primordial matter. The Golem's powers also waxed and waned in proportion to his internalized energy stores. Moreover, while the Golem's power was theoretically limitless as long as a continuous stream of energy was provided, the Golem's power was limited in practice by the reality of the fact that both time and the overexertion of this power would deplete the Golem's energy supply to nothing without replenishment, at which point the Golem would lose his powers and become inert. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = none | Links = }}